


Hell’s Bookworm

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. I very much love Misha’s interpretation of Lucifer although Mark is THE Lucifer. There’s a sad shortage of casifer fics so I was hoping maybe you’d take my request. :-) The reader is the winchesters sister and Crowley has a soft spot for her so he lets her roam hell occasionally to get information she needs. When Lucifer takes over Cas he realized she’s a weakness and just so happens to find her in hells giant library. He chains her to his wrist like a leash and keeps her so Crowley cooperates..





	Hell’s Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. I very much love Misha’s interpretation of Lucifer although Mark is THE Lucifer. There’s a sad shortage of casifer fics so I was hoping maybe you’d take my request. :-) The reader is the winchesters sister and Crowley has a soft spot for her so he lets her roam hell occasionally to get information she needs. When Lucifer takes over Cas he realized she’s a weakness and just so happens to find her in hells giant library. He chains her to his wrist like a leash and keeps her so Crowley cooperates..

Dean groaned as you packed an over night bag. “I _really_ hate when you stay with him.”

“Dean. You’re pouting.” You teased. “I’ll be fine. I’m going to get what I need, relax, and I’ll be back first thing. I’ll be fine!” You kissed his cheek before doing the same to Sam. “Just think, all those times when we were younger and you told me to go to hell. I’m finally listening.” You laughed before Crowley snapped the two of you away.

He smiled at you as you set your bag on a long table. “Feel free to use anything, or go anywhere, to get what you need, love.”

You smiled back at him. “You realize that you tell me that _same_ thing every time you bring me here, right?”

“I’m sentimental.” He shrugged, hands in his pockets. “I’ll be in the throne room if you need me.”

“Thanks, Crowley.”

* * *

Sitting with a stack of books surrounding you, you were jotting down notes quickly. You had no idea how long you’d been sitting there when you heard the doors open. “Hello?” Normally, Crowley kept the library off limits while you were there. “Crowley?” You got up, leaning to the side to try to see the doors. “Cas?” You furrowed your brow.

“Mmmm. Not quite.” He shrugged.

“What’s wrong with you? And why are you in hell?”

He smirked, giving you an uneasy feeling in your stomach. He sauntered towards you, much like a hunter stalking it’s prey. You slowly backed up. “Something I noticed almost right away when I got into this vessel with Cas? You.” Your back his a bookshelf, making you panic further. “And right after that, I saw that you, baby Winchester, are Crowley’s weakness.”

Your eyes went wide. There was only one person who ever called you that. “ _Lucifer_?” You gasped.

He tapped his nose. When he was close, you were staring up at him. “We have a winner.”

“Where’s Crowley?” You ground out.

“You want to see your…what is he to you? Sugar Daddy? Boyfriend? Lover?”

You nodded. “I do. And he’s my friend.”

The laugh he let out seemed to grip your soul and hold it tight, scaring you. “Then let’s go see your precious Crowley.” He smirked when he noticed that you slightly relaxed. Seconds later, there was a metal collar around your neck, the chain going to a cuff on his wrist. “I never said I’d like you stay free.”

Glaring at him, you were forced to hurry behind him, tripping and stumbling as you went. Finally, you were shoved to your knees by Crowley’s feet. “Love?” Crowley gasped.

You looked up at him. “What’s going on?” You asked, scared.

“Well, I’m sure you gathered that you’re being held on a leash by Lucifer.” He started, and you nodded. “Looks like he’s here to rule hell.”

“What does he want with me?”

Lucifer walked over to stand next to where you were on the floor. “Insurance.” His eyes were on Crowley. “He won’t misbehave in fear for Hell’s little bookworm’s safety.” He smirked.

Crowley narrowed his eyes at him. “You wouldn’t.”

You gasped and tried to breathe as Lucifer made a fist towards you, essentially choking you.

“Stop!” He bellowed, and you coughed as you took in a gulp of air. “Just…don’t hurt her.” His eyes closed, feeling defeated, but at least you were safe.


End file.
